personal possession
by Strikersky
Summary: For Rin it was hard growing up especially when the one you love may never return to you... Rin x Sesshomaru


**Yo Strikersky **

**Well this is a rin a Sesshomaru oneshot and I hope you like it I thought of it in a dream well not exactly like this but it is where I got the idea from. Well thanks for reading this **

Her name was Rin she was changing from being the young girl she used to know. She was growing up and it's hard to grow up Sesshomaru no longer took the time as he once did to make sure she was okay. She was in the castle Sesshomaru now owned.

She was waiting she looked out the window growing up is hard… especially when the one you love may never love you in return. She saw Lord Sesshomaru approach the building she smile her loving smile and went to the door. She opened it. "Lord Sesshomaru you have returned." "Hmph." Once he was gone she made he scared smile. (When did it become like this… again?) She was always scared Sesshomaru would leave one day and never return he'd just be gone and the hole in her heart would never be filled. Sesshomaru didn't even look at her anymore she was waiting for the day when he would say for her to return to a human village. She was already 17 but she couldn't leave him. It was soon getting dark she walked to her room in a calm fashion but inside she was racing she was frightened.

She then passed Sesshomaru's room. She went in peeking in a curious manor. (I want to see him) She saw Sesshomaru he looked exactly the way she meet him he was ageless years passed and he remained the same she was jealous of that fact. "Rin what are you doing?" She jumped caught by surprised at his rough voice. "Sorry I didn't-" "It's fine." He stared at the moon but in her mind she knew Sesshomaru was much more beautiful than the moon he was her everything.

She walked in he didn't seem to mind. She stood next to him smiling softly to herself. Her brown eyes took a long look as if to memorize his face to last forever. His long silver hair, and gold eyes. She had to say his eyes were like the sun if anything they were bright. She blushed slightly before looking away.

"I remember when I was young on nights like these you were gone and I would always wait for you." He stared at the sky still. "…" "I always wondered when you'd come back, if you'd come back…" She felt the tears roll down her eyes. "Rin…" He placed a hand against her cheek. She stared at him. "I came back." "Sesshomaru I-" She kissed him. "Rin what-" Thought ran through her mind but he was scared. "I- I'm sorry I-"

She ran away as fast as her legs could carry her she was scared. (Why did I, Now Sesshomaru knows I didn't .) She finally made it to a cliff where she cried she didn't know what was going to happen but she didn't want to return all she wanted was to be with Sesshomaru one more time like it had been in the past. She thought of the song she had once sang in the past 'In the forest, in my dreams, I will wait for you, on my own please return to me waiting.' "All alone."

"Rin what are you doing it dangerous at night you know that." She jolted up. "Rin." He looked at her. "Sesshomaru I'm sorry please forgive me I don't know what came over me." She gave a fake smile but the tears still came down. "Rin you're not good at lying come here." He was angry but she knew he would never hurt her yet that look it scared her. That she backed away she felt the earth move but it wasn't the earth she was falling. "Rin!"

He jumped catching her. She held tightly on to Sesshomaru. He landed perfectly on the ground she tried to escape but Sesshomaru kept her in his firm grasp. "You're going to explain what's wrong with you?" "No." "Rin I've been running after you all night now tell me now." He said stern. His gold eyes looked into her light brown eyes. "No because if I answer you now I'll tell you how much I love you!" She cried. With that Sesshomaru kissed her. "I love you too Rin."

She was filled with shock. "but why don't you look at me when you come home, you hardly talk to me anymore, and when-" He kissed her. "I didn't want you to fell pushed into this Rin… and every time I look at you I'm only reminded of what I can't have." Rin kissed him. "I love you Sesshomaru." "Rin you have to decide this for yourself now if you love me I will never let you go… I will never let any man touch you, you. Will. Be. Mine."

He said in a possessive voice while holding her face to face his. "Yes Sesshomaru." She smiled. "That's all I ever wanted. He gave a small smile. "You can't ever change your decision, you'll never escape, you'll forever be my personal possession… "

**Hey everyone hope you liked my story if so please review.**


End file.
